


Dean's 41st Birthday

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Bingos [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Cake, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Dean's Birthday, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and nothing more, birthday fic, but Dean also gets pie, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Celebrating his birthday with the people Dean loves is, for sure, the best way to spend the day.
Relationships: Andrea Kormos/Benny Lafitte (background), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Lisa Braeden (background), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (background)
Series: Supernatural Bingos [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1459561
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Writers of Destiel Writer's Choice Bingo





	Dean's 41st Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps, how are you on this amazing day? Today's our baby's b-day and I wrote something short for him. Sadly, not canon but still hope you enjoy it. :D
> 
> Oh, this one is for the Writers of Destiel Bingo with the square "Birthday Cake".

Dean’s day started amazingly; Cas woke him up with soft kisses, cuddles, and breakfast in bed, the smell of fresh coffee and bacon making Dean’s mouth water. Neither of them had work that day—Cas had made sure of it—, so they spent the morning in bed, talking, kissing, eating, and enjoying each other’s company until Dean got hungry again. They then ordered take out for lunch and ate in the living room, binge-watching Dr. Sexy during the afternoon; Dean’s choice with only mild-complaining from Cas. Dean received a few phone-calls; his mom and dad wishing him a happy birthday, Bobby and Ellen as well, and a few friends that were away and wouldn’t be able to be at the party that night. 

Even though he had no idea how to answer to all of the praises he got—he wasn’t used to it—, the blush heating his cheeks up, it still made him happy to receive the calls, always staying longer than necessary talking to the other person. He would also see Cas’s smile as he pretended to be watching the show, and Dean would always give him a smile back.

Cas shoed him to the bathroom at 6 pm, telling him he should be ready for when their guests arrived. Dean was almost able to pull Cas along with him but Cas’s will proved to be stronger than Dean’s; which was probably a good thing because Dean was sure they wouldn’t get out of the shower in time. So he let himself be pushed to the bathroom and then dressing in the clothes Cas had chosen: his ripped jeans, a military green shirt—that Cas always said it looked great on Dean—and a black flannel on top. Dean had to hand it to Cas; he knew how to choose a great outfit, especially if you considered he never got rid of his horrible trenchcoat.

Dean got out of the room just in time to see Eileen and Sam entering the house, each with a box. He didn’t even wait before hurrying to Sam and opening the box to take a peek of the contents.

“Nice to see you too, Dean.” He saw Sam roll his eyes. “Happy birthday.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s not important.” Dean sighed when he saw the birthday cake—though it looked delicious—and raised his eyes to stare at Sam. “Where’s my pie?”

“With me,” Eileen raised the box in her hand with a smile.

Dean smiled at her before hugging her tightly, placing a kiss on top of her head and stepping away to let her read his lips. “That’s why I like you more than I like Sam.”

Eileen chuckled as Sam made his bitchface #29. Dean took the box from Sam’s hand before nodding his head to the kitchen to Eileen. “Let’s put these in the fridge,” he said before turning to Sam. “Sammy, mi casa es su casa. Just don’t destroy everything.”

Sam waved him off as he and Cas walked to the living room, discussing something nerdy. Dean and Eileen walked to the kitchen, talking about Eileen’s work. They talked as they put everything in the fridge and got things ready for the party, working in sync as they talked and laughed. Dean barely saw the time pass by until the doorbell rang again and he checked his watch; 7:19 pm. 

He signalled for Eileen to let her know it was the doorbell. “Finally they’re here. I’m starving.”

She chuckled as she followed him out of the kitchen. “You’re always starving, Dean. That’s not news.”

He faked hurt with a small smile on his lips, making her laugh more. Sam had already opened the door, letting Benny, Andrea, Charlie, and Lisa inside, their hands full of food. Dean waved them all to the living room, taking one of the boxes from Charlie’s hand and trying to steal some of the snacks from inside. Charlie batted his hand away with a stare and Dean only gave her a smile as he put one arm around her shoulders. 

“C’mon, Red, these are the best things I’ve ever eaten.”

She chuckled as she let him steal one, taking one for her as well. “Of course it is, Lisa made them and she’s the best.”

Dean smiled at her, muttering something about love making you stupid. Charlie chuckled, punching his shoulder lightly. He then received all of their gifts, promising he wouldn’t open before everyone had arrived—but he never promised not to give it a peek. 

They stayed in the living room, talking and stealing some of the food—hiding it from Cas and Sam—, and Dean was filled with everyone’s last days. The house got more and more crowded as more of their friends arrived, and soon there was the loud chatter of conversations all around the room, the best cacophony Dean had ever heard. He talked to people he hadn’t seen in a while, catching up with them, and he could not imagine a better way to spend his birthday, even if there were a few people missing. He saw Cas on the other side of the room and he excused himself before walking towards him.

Dean noticed Cas watching their friends with a soft smile on his lips. He put his arm around Cas’s shoulder, placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“Thanks. babe.”

Cas snuggled on him, eyes focused on Dean’s. “For what?”

“For being the second greatest husband to ever walk this Earth.”

Cas chuckled, shooking his head fondly. “I get that you are the first?”

“You’re damn right I am.”

“I love you,” Cas whispered before he pressed their lips together.

Dean smiled into the kiss. “I love you too, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? Leave a comment and a kudo and make one writer very happy.
> 
> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
